Rosario Vampire : The New Generation
by Unknowable Unknown
Summary: Same story, revamped! There's a new gang at Youkai Academy, and they're the kids of the former newspaper club! With new and old enemies to contend with, how will the forces of light prevail? No Harem! (That includes the "Big three") Multi OC! Don't like don't read! Rated M for a reason!


**Rosario + Vampire: The New Generation Ch. 1**  
 **By: The God of Corruption**

 **Kon'nichiha, minna! I've revisited and revamped (Pun intended, as always) this, so hopefully I've fixed the many grammatical issues and typos, as always, I do NOT own Rosario + Vampire, merely the plot of THIS fanfiction, and my OCs. I am not making, nor do I plan to, any money off of this! it is purely a work of fanfiction, hence why it is on this website! Let me know what you think. I accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, not cussing me out! If you cuss me out, I will block you!**

 **VvvV**  
 **Eighteen years after manga end; Year: 2015 - Location: Youkai Gauken**  
 **VvvV**

Two girls wearing the girls uniform of Youkai Gauken walked down the path towards the school, which according to their parents when they'd looked at the brochure, hand changed much, just gotten new technology from the human world. Both of them carried book bags, the taller one holding hers with one hand, while the shorter carried here with both hands, feeling it bounce against her knees as she did so.

One of them, was slightly taller, with waist length silver hair and blood red eyes, and a curvaceous body. She had a sense of superiority about her, and she walked with confidence and grace, the silver Rosario around her neck bouncing as she did.

The other one, was about three inches taller, and was told she was the spitting image of her mother, with shoulder length bubble gum pink hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. She had a slimmer figure than the girl next to her, who was obviously her sister. She seemed shy, and walked slightly behind the other girl.

"Remember, Yukina, that if you come across Gin-ojii's kid, you are not to turn your back on him. Kaa-san told us about how the two of them are huge perverts." The taller one said. Yukina nodded. "Hai, Nee-sama. I'll be careful." She said quietly.

"Coming through! Hey, Kiora-ch-!" A male voice said as a teen flew towards them from behind on a skateboard.

He had golden blond hair that was shoulder length, parted down the middle, and fluffy, though right now the wind was blowing it back, and blue eyes, and Yukina thought he was absolutely gorgeous.

He'd forgone the uniform for a tight white t-shirt with an untucked and unbuttoned black short sleeved button down that showed a lean yet toned body with the black slacks and black high top Converses. On his left wrist was several bracelets, made of leather and metal chains. A Christian cross made of silver was around his neck.

Just as he passed Kiora, she stuck out her arm and close lined him, making him do a backflip and land on his back with a groan. The skateboard kept on its path and slammed into a tree. "Baka." Kiora drawled. "You were told all last year not to ride that at such high speeds. That's what you get for being a Baka."

The teen groaned again, and staggered up, and gave Kiora a dull glare, before he noticed Yukina. He brightened right up, and gave a charming smile, making the younger girl blush and look down. "Hello, miss. You must be Kiora-chan's sister." He purred, gently prying her hand off her suitcase, giving it a kiss. Her blush intensified.

"Yukina, this is Khan-Baka. Khan-Baka, this is my imouto, Yukina. No, Khan-Baka, you cannot have her number. Go chase some other skirt." Kiora introduced the two with an annoyed sigh. "Kon'nichiha, Khan-senpai." Yukina said with a shy smile. She received a toothy grin and a wink.

"Ah, Yukina-chan, you're as beau-" Khan started, before he felt an ominous prescience coming from Kiora. He looked over, and paled as he saw a fist flying at his face from the idea tater girl, sending him flying into a tree in a roll, she huffed, and walked away, towards the school. Yukina followed with a frown.

"I-itai." Khan mumbled, before popping back up with a grin. He jogged to catch up, then draped his arm around Kiora's shoulder, who just glared at it as they continued walking, used to his antics. "You know, Kiora-chan, as I recall, you still owe me a date..." Khan drawled. Kiora's cheeks finger pink slightly.

"Y-you baka! You tricked me!" Kiora growled, reaching for the Rosario around her neck. Khan grinned. "Relax, Kiora-chan, I was kidding. You're cute when you blush by the way." Yukina giggled.

Kiora rolled her eyes, knocking his arm of her shoulder. "Since when are you allowed to touch me with such familiarity, incubus?" The girl drawled.

Khan feigned hurt. "You sound me, Kiora-chan. What about that time yo-?" He stopped, before she reached up, pulled her Rosario off win a plink, and kicked him in the chin, sending him flying fifty feet into the air with a sonic boom as an enormous amount of vampiric energy erupted from her.

"S-shut up!" She yelled, her face turning beet red. Yukina just stood there, curious. Khan recovered in midair, flipped, and let his black demonic wings erupt out of his back, tearing through his shirts, the scraps falling to the ground, revealing his lean get toned torso. Sakura turned red.

"That wasn't nice, Kiora-chan!" He said, landing smoothly with a grin, his wings receding. He waved his right hand over his torso and his shirts picked themselves off the ground and reformed perfectly on his body.

"Baka." Kiora muttered, clipping her Rosario back on and continuing towards the school. Up ahead, they saw a teen leaning against the school building.

He had waist length white hair, pulled into a low ponytail and falling completely behind his back. He wore a white hairband, and two small locks of hair were falling halfway down his forehead. He looked up at them with mischievous black eyes.

He wore the school uniform for males, complete with green school jacket, white button up, and black tie. Covering his legs were the black slacks, with black dress shoes. He was holding a black notebook.

He smiled a toothy grin, and said, "Hey. You guys must be the Old Newspaper Club's kids. I'm Mitoroshii Tsukuba, desu." Kiora raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming from the wand in your pocket that you're Yukari-obaa's kid?" Khan asked dryly, shaking the kids hand.

"And from the fact that you ooze sex appeal mud make you Kurumu's son, Khan, desu." Tsukuba replied dryly. Khan paled. Kiora and Yukina watched the exchange, a blush forming on the latter's cheeks, while a bit of blood ran out of the former's nose.

Tsukuba laughed, tossing his head back. "Hahaha. Relax. I'm bi, but you're not my type. I prefer the dark and brooding types, and I swing towards girls more anyway. You're safe, desu." He said, wiping a tear away and still laughing. There was the slightest of blushes on Khan's cheeks.

"Well that's interesting. It's supposed to be impossible to make Incubi blush like that. Interesting, desu..." Tsukuba said, writing in a notebook. He looked up, and flicked the older teen in the forehead.

"Well I for one," Kiora said, walking over and placing an arm around Tsukuba's shoulders with a smirk. "Approve. I've been wanting a way to get back at him for that. You can call me Kiora. This is my imouto, Yukina."

Tsukuba nodded. "You're Moka's eldest alright. Kaa-san was always going on about how beautiful Moka was, before we moved to America, desu." He said, then eyed Yukina, who started blushing.

"Interesting. The younger one seems to have taken on traits from her grandmother. Do you have her power as well, desu?" He asked with a polite smile.

"N-no. T-that would be Nee-sama." Yukina said shyly. Tsukuba nodded, writing down in the notebook. "Dude, why are you writing that stuff down?" Khan asked, having recovered from Tsukuba's prank.

"I'm writing this down so that I know who to and who to not piss off with my pranks. It's an excellent way of survival. Well, it's time for the orientation, so we'd best be off, desu." Tsukuba replied, looking at the watch under his sleeve.

"Ja ne, Nee-sama!" Yukina said, following Tsukuba towards the auditorium. "Be good, Yukina!" Kiora called back.

 **VvvV**

After the Orientation, Yukina and Tsukuba learned that they were not only in the same home room class, but had their parents' old teacher, Nekonome-sensei. The entered, to see a middle aged woman with messy brown hair sitting at a desk, drinking coffee.

Nekonome looked at them, and spat her coffee out. "Moka-chan?!" She asked excitedly, standing up and smiling. Sakura shook her head. "No, that's Kaa-sama. I'm Aono Yukina." She said shyly. Nekonome nodded, still smiling.

"Oh, well when you talk to her, can you tell her to stop by? Her and Aono-kun. It's been a few years. Will you be following in their footsteps and join the Newspaper Club?" Nekonome asked, sounding hopeful.

"I-I don't know. It depends on what Nee-sama wants. We agreed to join the same club, so she could keep perverts away." Yukina said. Nekonome nodded. "I understand. Oh, I'm sorry, what's your name, young man? You look familiar, too." She asked, turning her attention to Tsukuba.

"I'm Mitoroshii Tsukuba. I'm in your class as well, desu." Tsukuba said, shaking the teacher's hand. "Umm... Can you do me a favor and check the roll for a male by the name of Mitoroshii Tsunoshii, desu?" He asked, looking away at the last part. Nekonome tilted her head.

"I know that name! He's in my class. It said he has special permission to use his music in class, right?" Nekonome said, smiling curiously. Tsukuba nodded, and cursed under his breath. Nekonome tilted her head.

"Yes, it's a lot less... Messy when he's allowed his music. He pays attention, just do not try to take his music or tell him to put it away, desu." Tsukuba said. Nekonome's eyes widened, then she smiled. "Well then I'll be extra careful around him." She replied.

"Arigato, Sensei, desu." Tsukuba said with a smile, bowing slightly. "Now, you two, since you were the first ones here, can take any seat you want." Nekonome said. "By the way, Sensei, desu?" Tsukuba said as he started to turn around.

"Hai, Mitoroshii-kun?" Nekonome asked. "The reason i look familiar is because my mum is Sendou Yukari, and he's behind you. I'd move, desu." Tsukuba said with a smile, watching her pale and turn around, to see a boy with Tsukuba's face.

He had shoulder length white hair that curved outwards at the end, and was slightly messy, covering his forehead down to his onyx black eyes and framing his face. He had a silver cross hanging from a little chain clipped in his ear, and white earbuds going all the way to his jeans pockets. He wore a black cord choker with white beads.

He wore a black t-shirt under a purple leather jacket with several pockets, (A/N: The one the purple haired girl is wearing in the picture) and white baggy jeans, tucked over black combat boots. "Is this Nekonome's class?" He asked, his voice barely above a mutter.

"H-hai. Are you Mitoroshii-san?" Nekonome asked nervously. "Hn. Self assigned seating chart?" He asked, his voice still very quiet. "Hai. Please, pick your seat." Nekonome replied respectfully, moving aside. 'Hard to believe that sweet little Yukari-chan gave birth to this.' She thought.

'Well she did, and keep your thoughts to yourself, woman.' Tsunoshii's voice sounded in her head, nearly making her scream aloud. 'Yes, Sensei. He can read thoughts. Be careful, desu.' Tsukuba's voice said in her head.

"Hey, nii-sama! Come take a seat, desu!" Tsukuba said, feigning cheerfulness. 'Nii-sama, please don't start anything. Not on the first day, desu.' He said mentally. 'Hn. Shut up, Usaratonkachi. And get out of my head.' Came his brother's voice, before he was mentally shoved out, making him nearly fall down.

Tsunoshii walked towards the back, his feet not making a sound, and passed Yukina, who scooted away. He took the seat in the far back, in the ad left corner, away from everything. He sat forward, and interlaced his fingers, resting his chin on them with his elbows on the desk.

A few minutes later, the bulk of the students filed in, one of which being a male teen that had not quite shoulder length ink black hair with his bangs partially pushed up by a white hairband, and black eyes. He, like Tsukuba, wore the male uniform.

Right before the late bell rang, a student walked in. She had long purple hair with her bangs covering her right eye being covered, with the other being a rich shade of violet. She wore a black t-shirt, and white skinnies with black shoes. In her mouth was a sucker.

She walked to the only empty seat, which was to Tsunoshii's right, and asked quietly, "Is anyone sitting here?" He looked up at her, eyes screaming boredom. "Hn. Go ahead." He said softly, turning back to look ahead. She sat down without a sound.

After all of the seats were filled, Nekonome walked to the front of the classroom, and said, "Hello, everyone! My name is Nekonome-sensei. I will be your homeroom teacher for the next two years, so I look forward to getting to know you all! Since humans know of our existence, and have accepted us, this class is little more than a wake up class. There is no actual lessons."

"However, you are all still expected to be here, and in human form, as it is excellent practice, since there are some areas where human form is mandatory." Nekonome said, smiling. "Also, this is the class where announcements will be, well announced."

Nekonome went and sat down, taking a sip of her coffee, and the students started talking amongst themselves. Tsukuba stood up, and walked over to Tsunoshii's desk, sitting on it and looking at the girl with purple hair.

"Hey, desu." He said. She turned to look at him, and just gazed for a moment. "Hello?" She said softly. "Baka, get your fat ass off my desk." Tsunoshii muttered. Tsukuba ignored him. "So, what's your name, desu? Mine is Tsukuba." He said, smiling and holding out his hand. She just looked at it. "Yuuki." She said.

"Yuuki, like fresh fallen snow. Just as beautiful as it as well. Would you happen to be a Yuuki-Onna, Yuuki-chan, desu?" Tsukuba asked. She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, as if saying, 'Are you dense?' And said softly, "It's rude to ask personal questions without answering them first, Tsukuba-san."

"Ah, you're right. Gomen. I'm a Warlock, desu." Tsukuba said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "And a shitty one at that." Tsunoshii muttered with a slight snort. "That hurts, Nii-sama. Really, desu." Tsukuba said, feigning hurt.

"You two are related?" Yuuki asked, looking between the two. Tsukuba nodded, while Tsunoshii muttered, "Hn. Twins." Yuuki looked between the two. "Your mother is Sendou Yukari. She was a friend of my mother's before Yukari-san moved to America, desu." She said.

"Yeah... Wait, your mother is Mizore. Savior of the Yuuki-Onna, desu." Tsukuba said, smiling. Yuuki frowned slightly. "Yes?" She said, silently wishing for conversation to end. "That's pretty cool. Well, I'll catch you later. Ja ne!" He said, waving and leaving as the bell rang.

 **VvvV**

After school, Yuuki could be seen sitting near the ocean on the cliff under a tree. Her mother had suggested this spot. It was unfrequented, so it was quiet. Then, she groaned. There was a big guy from her class strutting towards her, smirking.

"Hey, little lady, how about you hang out with me, instead of being all by your lonesome?" The guy asked as he got close. "No." She muttered, looking at him with boredom. He was very tall, at least six foot three, with short wavy blond hair and black eyes, and an ugly face. He was also too muscular.

He glared. "There's no reason to be rude. I'm just trying to be a nice guy and show you a good time. Now come here!" He growled, reaching for her. She froze his hand. "Fucking ice bitch!" He growled, flame engulfing his hand. The ice melted away. She backed away, against the tree.

He reached again, and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, and ripped it, revealing a blue bra. Yuuki's sucker fell out of her mouth. He grinned. "That's more li-" he started before he was hit in the face by a blast of black lightning from the left.

Yuuki looked in the direction the attack had come, and saw Tsukuba's twin brother standing there, his hand outstretched, fingers together, thumb out with he palm facing the ground. Black lightning was crackling around his hand, and he was glaring at the other boy, who was getting up, flames surrounding his body as he turned into a flame covered Ogre.

"If there is one thing I despise, it's wannabe men who try to take advantage of young girls." He said, his voice soft, but laced with anger. He walked over to Yuuki, pulling his jacket off and draping it over her shoulders, then zipping it up. It nearly swallowed her.

On his right wrist was a thick black leather bracelet. His arms were pale, thin, and toned. "Now apologize, ass wipe. And replace her shirt." He continued. "Fuck you!" The flaming monster yelled, throwing a fire ball at the white haired teen, who blinked, and a black mist surrounded it, and extinguished the flames.

"They always have to go the hard way." Tsunoshii muttered. "Tell me, Usaratonkachi, do you know the best way to defeat a flame utilization monster?" The flaming monster growled.

"It's quite simple, really. There are three things necessary for a flame to live. Heat, obviously, but the other two, are fuel... And oxygen. By depriving the flame of any of these three..." Tsunoshii mused holding out two fingers together towards the monster, then, pulling them apart.

A pentagram appeared at the monster's feet, and the flames started sucking away from the monster he snarled. "Don't you dare!" He roared. Then, the flames went out except for a few random flickers, and the monster started turning blue.

"...The flame will die.." Tsunoshii said as an afterthought. The monster fell to his knees, hyperventilating. "P-please... Spare me!" He gasped. "Yuuki-san?" Tsunoshii looked back at the girl, who stood there with emotionless eyes.

"I don't care." Yuuki said softly. Tsunoshii nodded, and turned back to the slowly suffocating monster. "Turn away." He said simply, the monster screamed as much as he could without hardly any air. Yuuki turned and stared at the tree, and winced at the sound of the screams she heard.

Yuuki felt a cool hand on her shoulder, and jumped slightly. She turned to see Tsunoshii standing there, his earbuds back in. She could hear rock music playing softly. "You okay?" He asked softly. She nodded. "Arigato, Tsunoshii-san." She said, bowing her head slightly.

She felt two fingers and a thumb on her chin, lifting gently. She looked up, to see Tsunoshii looking bored slightly. "Don't bow to me." He said. "And keep the jacket." He said, walking away. Yuuki pulled the jacket tighter, and walked towards the girls dorm building.

 **VvvV**

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **VvvV**

The next day found Khan laying under a tree in the courtyard, looking up at the skies, with his hands folded behind his head. "Oi. Baka. Wake up." Kiora said, standing a few feet away. He grinned. "Hey, Kiora-chan, come take a seat." He said, making the girl blush and glare as he patted his lap.

"Hentai!" Kiora growled, kicking Khan and sending him ribs first into the tree. "Itai." He remarked, sitting up with a grin. "It's time for class, Baka. Let's go. We have to turn in our paper." Kiora said, turning around and walking towards the school.

Khan hope up, and caught up with Kiora, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Ah... And here I was hoping to get you to properly blush... Kiora-chan~" he whispered in her ear. Her face turned red. In anger or embarrassment, no one could say.

Kiora elbowed Khan in the gut, making him back off. "Hentai." She muttered. "Hey, Kiora-chan?" Khan asked. "Hai, Khan-Baka?" She replied, eyeing him. "Did you hear about those students that have been found unconscious all over the place?" He asked.

"Hai. Tsu Lee mentioned it at the last Newspaper Club meeting. You would know if you paid attention." Kiora drawled. "He wants us to to a story on it. All that is known about the victims is that they were known trouble makers, and that the area around them was saturated in magic."

"Hmm... Tsukuba-kun is a Warlock. Do you think he could identify the magical signature?" Khan pondered. Kiora looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" He asked. She placed both hands on his cheeks. "Holy shit." She breathed. "An intelligent idea! There is a first time for everything!" She said.

Khan grew a look that was half pout, half scowl. "Meanie." He grumbled. She let go of his cheeks. "By the way... Tsukuba-kun seems to spend a lot of time with your imouto, Yukina-chan. Are you not going to kill him?" Khan asked.

"Tsukuba-san is not in complete control of his magic yet. Therefore, he would be no problem if Yukina had reason to attack or defend herself from him." Kiora said, starting to walk again. Khan shrugged and continued with her to class in silence.

 **VvvV**

After school, the members of the Newspaper Club, which consisted of Kiora, Khan, Yukina, the guy with inky black hair from Tsukuba's class whose named turned out to be Tsu Lee, Yuuki, and Tsukuba himself, sat in the clubroom, talking.

"So, we're going to be doing a story on the serial sucker, as the students have taken to calling him. He's drained the blood of twenty young male monsters as of last night in the last two weeks. All of which were surrounded by high concentrations of magical energy. Any monster that wasn't attuned to magic itself would be able to feel it." Tsu Lee said, looking at his fellow club mates.

"I've got a question, Tsu Lee." Kiora drawled. "H-hai, Kiora-senpai?" Tsu Lee asked. "Why is it that a perverted pipsqueak freshman is the club president of the Newspaper Club?" Kiora asked with a smirk. Khan snickered.

"Because, As the past members were third years last year, you and Khan-senpai were in other clubs and not this one, and the fact that I signed up for this club first, Nekonome-Sensei named me club president." Tsu Lee said with a smirk.

"Back to the matter at hand. Tsukuba-kun, is there a way that you would be able to identify the magical signature of the magic?" Khan asked, trying to diffuse the situation in which Tsu Lee would most likely die.

"If I know the person, then more than likely. Otherwise, no. But I could still track it, desu." Tsukuba said quietly. "Are you okay, Tsukuba-kun?" Yukina asked concerned.

He nodded. "Hai. Just thinking, desu." "About Yukina-ch- agh! Don't kill me, Kiora-chan!" Khan screamed as the enraged vampiress grabbed him by the throat and proceeded to throttle him.

Yukina sat there with a deep blush, looking down at her lap and fidgeting. In he last two weeks, she and Tsukuba had spent a lot of time together, alone and with other people.

She'd learned that under that prankster cover, was a really sweet boy, he never let her buy a thing when they were hanging out together. He always purchased what she was going to. He always listens to what she said, too.

Kiora let go of Khan, who fell to the ground unconscious, and popped back up with a grin. Tsu Lee just sat there shaking his head sadly. Yuuki was, as usual, looking out the window. He sighed. She never interacted with anyone. Just did her work and left.

"So this is what I'm thinking. Tonight, we all go for a walk to where the attacks have been happening, in the woods. Together. See if we can't catch the attacker in action. We can also visit some of the crime scenes and the infirmary, and see if Tsukuba-kun can't pick up the signature." Tsu Lee said.

"Sounds good." Khan said, smiling. Tsukuba nodded. "I don't have any plans." Kiora said. "I'll go." Yukina said shyly. "Goodbye, sleep." Yuuki said softly. Khan snorted. "Well, we'll meet up at eight tonight. That's all for now, arigato." Tsu Lee said, wrapping up the meeting.

 **VvvV**

Later that evening, Khan showed up at the clubroom, wearing a black t-shirt with white skinnies, and his usual black converses. Next to him, was Tsu Lee, who wore a blue v-neck and black skinnies, with white shoes.

They saw Yukina waiting next to her elder sister, wearing a green t-shirt, blue skinnies, and black hiking boots, and was holding a black katana. Her sister, Kiora, had on a white t-shirt, white skinnies, and black shoes. Her clothes fit her snugly, and she was carrying a simple black staff.

"What's with the weapons?" Khan asked. "In case we fight the attacker." Kiora drawled.

"Excellent idea, desu." Tsukuba said, standing behind them, wearing a white v-neck t-shirt under a black unbuttoned button up that was left untucked with baggy black jeans and black converses. "All we're waiting for is Yuuki-chan." Tsu Lee said.

"I'm right here." Yuuki said, walking out from behind a tree nearby. She wore a black t-shirt under Tsunoshii's leather jacket, with purple yoga pants, and black flats. "Okay, good. Everyone is here. Ready to go?" Khan asked.

"Let's do this, desu." Tsukuba said, pulling a black wand with a pentagram on the tip out. It closed with a white light, lighting the area. "Want me to take the lead?" He asked. Tsu Lee nodded. "Go ahead." He said. Tsukuba walked forwards, facing the north.

They walked for about ten minutes, surrounded by darkness except for a circle of light about fifteen meters in diameter. It was quiet. Suddenly, they felt an enormous magical energy wash over them, the light of Tsukuba's wand going out.

"Fuck." Tsukuba muttered, "Everyone! Get ready! Large magical power coming towards us at a fast pace, desu!" Kiora said, pulling off her Rosario and pocketing it, then getting into a ready position with her staff. Yukina drew her katana after doing the same with her own Rosario. Their demonic energies were still far less than that of the magic.

Khan pulled his shirts off, and expanded his wings, razor sharp claws growing out of the spaces between the knuckles of his fists. Tsu Lee turned into his werewolf form. Yuuki transformed into her snow maiden form.

Suddenly, a ring of fire formed in the clearing they were in, and in walked Tsunoshii, wearing a red shirt under a black button up that was undone, red skinnies that were tucked into black combat boots, with a black leather jacket with a grey cotton hood.

He looked different from the last time they'd seen him. He was even paper than possible, which was hard to believe, seeing as he was like a ghost before. His eyes were the biggest change. They were no longer onyx black, but blood red, glowing, and had black slits for pupils. He was also growling, and baring vampiric fangs.

His hair was no longer snow white, but a brilliant silvery color with black streaks. It was also longer, reaching the bottom of his shoulder blades, and was spiky and dirty.

"Nii-sama? What's wrong? Are you the one that has been attacking people, desu?" Tsukuba asked, taking a step towards the boy, before Kiora tackled him, as Tsunoshii sent a blast of fire at him. They felt the heat wash over them.

"What the hell?! This is your brother?!" Khan asked, getting up, then helping Yukina and Yuuki up. Then, he was sent flying into a tree, by a kick from Tsunoshii, who appeared mext to him, let outstretched. "Khan-senpai!" Yukina screamed.

Yukina was lifted into the air by her throat with one hand by a growling Tsunoshii, who pulled her close, and sniffed her. He snarled, and threw her at another tree. Then, Tsunoshii was hit in the gut by a blast of water.

"Fuck. He's a ghoul. But who the hell gave him vampire blood, desu?! Everyone! Run" Tsukuba yelled. Tsunoshii was hit five times by a fast moving object, who stopped near Kiora, revealing Tsu Lee in his werewolf form.

"Full moon, bitch. You lose." Tsu Lee said with a wolfish grin, before becoming a blur again.

Tsunoshii went to land a punch to Tsunoshii's jaw, before the ghoul reached up, and grabbed the fist. "H-how?!" Kiora whispered, as Tsu Lee slammed into her at high speeds after being thrown by Tsunoshii.

Yuuki just stood there, unsure of what to do. Attack her savior, or defend him? Khan leapt at Tsunoshii, slashing him across the back, getting a roar and a kick for his efforts. He slammed into Yuuki, who went flying, skidding against a tree.

Tsukuba growled, and pointed his wand at Tsunoshii. Five metal basins appeared, aimed for his brother's head. He dodged them all, slamming his palms together and into Tsukuba's stomach. A blast of light later, and Tsukuba was sent flying into the air, before Tsunoshii grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground.

Still holding Tsukuba by the foot, Tsunoshii channelled black lightning through his body, electrocuting him, and earning a scream. Kiora slammed her staff into his body, making the staff break from the force and lack of give from the target.

Tsunoshii snarled, and turned, slamming Tsukuba's unconscious body into Kiora, sending the two flying at Yukina, who tried to feebly charge the ghoul. They all tumbled to the ground in a heap. Kiora jumped up again, charging with both ends of the broken staff.

Tsunoshii spun his hand around, creating a tornado, pulling Tsukuba's body into it and making it slam into Tsu Lee, sending them flying again. Suddenly, a spike of ice pierced Tsunoshii's leg, making him drop to one leg.

Yuuki walked towards him, glaring. "Tsunoshii-san! I know you're still in there! I don't know how this happened, but I know that you would never attack your own brother! The person who saved me that night wouldn't be doing this!" She said, sending another ice spike through his stomach.

"Stop! You're going to kill him!" Tsu Lee said, but was blasted away by a gust of wind from Tsunoshii. Yuuki was blasted away by a blast of lightning, as the ice melted, and his wounds closed, and he stood up again.

"Damn... There is three of the five of us left, and he's still perfectly healthy." Khan muttered. "I think it's enough of this silliness, Mitoroshii Tsunoshii-chan." A creepy male voice said. Everyone turned to see an old man in a priest's robes and a grin walking towards them. Around his neck was a silver Rosario.

In his hands was a silver Holy Lock. Tsunoshii sent a blast of lightning at him, but the old man merely backhanded it away easily. "Pitiful, Tsunoshii-chan. This is the power of a being like you?" He mocked, dodging several fireballs.

The entire time the old priest was mocking the ghoul, he was getting closer and closer. Soon, he stood directly in front of Tsunoshii. He lifted the Holy Lock, and caught the left fist thrown at him. He wrapped the chain around the arm connected five times under the sleeve of his jacket. It went up to his elbow.

"This is disappointing, Tsunoshii-chan." He drawled. He closed the lock with a click, and he entire clearing was engulfed in holy light. When the light faded, Tsunoshii was unconscious on the ground, his body having reverted back to his true form.

The Old Man sighed and looked over to Khan, and said, "Take your friends to the Hospital, will you, Khan-chan? I'll be sure to deliver Tsunoshii-chan myself." He snapped his fingers, and disappeared in flash of light.

"C'mon, Tsu Lee, Kiora. We have to get these guys to the infirmary." Khan said with a sigh, picking up the unconscious Tsukuba and tossing the partially fried underclassman over his shoulder. Kiora picked Yukina up and carried her, while Tsu Lee carried Yuuki bridal style.

 **VvvV**

Two days later, Tsunoshii's eyes opened, having returned to their usual onyx black. He groaned, and sat up, or tried to. There were silver chains restraining him to the bed, and he was shackled to the bed. "I wouldn't bother trying to melt the chains, Tsunoshii-chan." A familiar voice said, chuckling.

Tsunoshii _knew_ that voice. He knew it, and he fucking _hated_ it. He turned and glared at Tenmei Mikogami, who's grin widened. "What do you want, you old wanker?" He asked, his voice quiet and scratchy. Mikogami just grinned, and asked, "Thirsty, Tsunoshii-chan?"

"No, I've just been asleep for Kami knows how long. I'm fine..." Tsunoshii muttered. Mikogami chuckled. "You've still got that quiet voice, and that vicious temper, I see." He said, bending over and pulling a blood bag out of the mini fridge.

"What's that for?" Tsunoshii asked softly. "You know the story of Aono Tsukune, correct?" Mikogami asked. "Of course. Ex human Shinzo Vampire, married the only daughter of the Ancient Vampire, Akasha Bloodriver. Why?" Tsunoshii asked quietly.

"Well, after Tsu-chan returned what was left of my Holy Lock, I did some alterations to the Holy Seal on it. Now, the user can use their Demonic Energies when properly trained, but the downside is that the thirst that vampires break through, as do some vampiric traits. Be careful not to bite your tongue." Mikogami drawled.

"Do you want this in a cup?" He asked. "What are you talking about, the last thing-" Tsunoshii started to quietly retort, before everything came back to him.

 **VvvV**

 **Flashback: Two weeks ago**

 **VvvV**

Tsunoshii sat in his dorm room, thinking about what had happened the other night, as he had been for a few days now. He wore a white muscle shirt, showing parts of his toned torso, a pair of black shorts, and black socks and a pair of grey converses.

There was a knock on the door, and it opened to reveal a smirking man, about twenty five years old.

He was rather handsome, black hair that was loosely spiked and down to his shoulders and fell to his eyebrows, a thin well toned body, and wearing a white button up shirt under a black trench coat. Covering his legs, were a pair of black slacks, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Hello, Mitoroshii Tsunoshii. My name is Lunān. I heard about your little quest to see your father again, and I have a deal for you..." The teen said, pulling a vial of blood out of his trench coat pocket.

"How did you hear about that?" Tsunoshii asked softly, standing up. Black lightning crackled around his clenched fists. The glass on the desk exploded, as his eyes turned black. Lunān merely chuckled. "Aww, so cute. I seem to have angered the wittle Hell Witch." He mocked.

A black pentagram appeared underneath both of their feet, and they were teleported into a clearing in the woods. Lunān landed and was blasted back by Tsunoshii's aura. Blackness whipped around him, his hair and clothes blowing like in a fierce wind.

"I am not someone to be messed with, Usaratonkachi. Now. Tell me. Who. The fuck. Told you?" Tsunoshii asked, his soft voice barely heard above the road of the wind. Black lightning, fire, and wind was soaring around his body, and the earth was cracking as he walked towards the grinning man.

"All this power, and you still can't bring your father back. Pitiful." Lunān said, grinning. He was hit by a beam of black magic. It left a bloody hole in his chest. Tsunoshii dropped his outstretched hand. "Teme. Answer me, and I might consider healing you enough to limp home." He said.

Then, the hole stitched itself back together with thread made of his own blood, until not even a scar was left, just pale tender skin remaining in the hole of his clothes. Lunān laughed, throwing his head back and sounding like a mad man.

"What, that's all? Oh well. I was ordered to give it to you, anyways. Here." He said, pulling the blood vial out again, and tossing it to the angered boy, who caught it. "What is this blood?" He asked, looking at it. His magic receded into his body.

"Vampire blood. My... Client... Wants you to use that to get the necessary power to summon your father. Good luck." Lunān said, and disappeared in a flash of light. Tsunoshii looked down at the vial in thought.

 **VvvV**

 **Present Time Two Weeks Later Tsunoshii woke up; Mikogami's office**

 **VvvV**

"After he left, I downed the vial of blood, and I don't remember what happened after that. I was just so focused on seeing my father again." Tsunoshii said softly, looking at the Holy Lock on his arm as he was sitting in the Headmaster's office, dressed in his usual clothes, a glass of blood in hand.

"Hmm... Lunān. It's Magic for Death of the Moon." Tsunoshii said quietly. Ruby looked up from where she'd been reading at her desk, pale. "L-Lunān?!" She said, nervous. Tsunoshii nodded. "Hai, Auntie." He said.

"Lunān, you said his body healed itself with black stitching?" Ruby asked. Tsunoshii nodded again. "You're lucky to have survived when you attacked him, Tsu-kun. If he wanted to, he could have obliterated you." She said, walking over and hugging his head.

"How do you know him, Ruby?" Mikogami asked. "...He's Damon's first son from a prior relationship. Lunān blames me for the death of his father. Why would he target you? I could understand Emera, but you?" Ruby asked, looking at Tsunoshii.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Mikogami called, and the door opened, revealing a girl that looked a lot like Ruby.

She had long black hair, part of it hiding her face, her left eye along with it, with most of if pulled into two pony tails, one high and one low. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and she had heart shaped earrings dangling from short chains, with a studded choker around her neck.

She wore a black t-shirt, and black skinnies that were ripped in the knees. She had on black high heeled boots. She smiled at Tsunoshii. "Hey, Nii-san." She said, before dropping the smile and and handing a stack of papers to Ruby. "Emera-chibi." The white haired teen drawled.

"Here you are, Kaa-san. The papers you requested." She said, after pouting at Tsunoshii, who smirked. "Arigato, Emera. You may go. I'll call you if I need to to hex your stubborn cousin." Ruby said, smiling. Emera giggled, and flicked the wand with a black star tip play threateningly at Tsunoshii. The wand sparked.

"Will do, Kaa-san. Try to behave, Nii-san. Ja." Emera said, smacking Tsunoshii upside the head lightly on the way out of the room. Tsunoshii rolled his eyes and sipped his blood, humming in content. "Women." He muttered.

"Speaking of which, we should let your brother and friends know that you're out of the infirmary, Tsunoshii-chan. I heard that a certain Yuuki-Onna is worried." Mikogami said, grinning at the end. Tsunoshii sighed, and stood. His black trench coat tails fell to his ankles.

"Fine. I'll handle it. They should be in club right now. I'll head there." Tsunoshii said, draining the blood, and leaving the room after throwing the room after tossing the paper cup into the trash. "Ja ne, Miko-baka, Auntie." He waved.

"Must you always mess with his mind, Headmaster-sama?" He heard Ruby ask from the other side of the door after he closed it. In addition to the increased strength and speed, his senses had been increased tenfold.

"Why of course, my dear. It's like a game of chess. He acts out, I correct him and mess with him, and in return, he makes creative names for insulting me. It's a rather enjoyable relationship. One of by better ones with my students, minus Tsu-kun, of course." Mikogami chuckled.

Tsunoshii rolled his eyes, and walked down the hall, putting his earbuds in and hitting play on his black iPhone. Instantly, he heard the new album by Rise Against playing. He pocketed the phone and continued walking to the Newspaper Clubroom.

 **VvvV**

The entire clubroom was silent. Everyone except Tsukuba was in shock. They'd been beaten left and right by one kid, and to make matters worse, the headmaster had told them he was at half strength. "Tsukuba-kun, your brother is a monster." Yukina said softly, her head on his shoulder. He nodded.

"That he is, Yu-chan, that he is. He's one of the strongest Warlocks in existence, having inherited our father's magical abilities, along with Kaa-chan's intelligence. He's also been through several incredibly intense training sessions with Fuhai Touhou-dono." Tsunoshii said.

"Your brother had personal training from a Dark Lord and you didn't say anything?!" Kiora growled, getting up and lifting Tsukuba by the front of his shirt to her face, glaring. "I didn't know that it was him. It thought he was just skipping." Tsukuba defended, reaching for his wand in his back pocket.

The door slid open, and there stood Tsunoshii, who looked around. Tsukuba pulled out his wand, and fired multiple blasts of raw magic at his brother. All of which were dodged or backhanded away. "It's me, Usaratonkachi." Tsunoshii said quietly.

"Aono, please put my brother down." He continued. Kiora saw the look in his eye, and did as requested. Tsunoshii walked forward, stepped right in front of his brother, and pulled the younger warlock into a hug. "Gomenesai." He said.

Tsukuba stood there, in shock, eyes wide. His brother never apologized. Never. Not even when he's blasted him out of the apartment because he'd decided it would be funny to startle him. "Baka." Tsukuba said, returning the hug.

They let go, and Tsunoshii faced the rest of the Newspaper Club, bowing his head. "Watashi wa anata no subete no toki ni ataete iru toraburu no tame mōshiwake arimasen (1). Sore wa dare o kōgeki suru tsumori wa nakattadesu." He said in the formal language.

Yuuki stood up, walked over, and slapped him. His face snapped to the left, his cheek turning red. He looked at her, his head staying where her hand left it. "Baka." She muttered, then hugged him. "Well that was... Unexpected?" Khan said, Loking between the two underclassmen.

Tsu Lee nodded. "So that's why she was always looking out the window. She was wanting him." He agreed. Kiora rolled her eyes. "I can't speak for the rest of them, but I will forgive you on one condition." The elder vampiress said, narrowing her eyes at the impassive looking young man.

"Name it." He said quietly. "I want you to fight us again. Headmaster said you were barely using half strength. I want to see full strength." She commanded. "No." His reply came, making everyone since. "I will fight you all again, but full strength would be disastrous to the surrounding areas. And it would probably kill you all. Your parents, would be able to face me easily, but you wouldn't stand a chance."

Kiora glared. "Know your place!" She yelled, pulling her Rosario off and kicking the poor boy in the chin.

 **VvvV**

 **Aono Household - Human World**

 **VvvV**

Moka, having been unsealed when they succeeded in defeating Alucard, sat in an over stuffed chair, her husband, Tsukune, sat in his chair reading the newspaper from the human world. Suddenly, Moka sneezed.

"Gazuntite. Where'd that come from?" Tsukune asked, looking at his wife. Moka was looking down in thought. "That's my girl." She chuckled, her husband looking at her confused, and slightly worried. "I don't know. I just have the feeling that Kiora-chan just kicked the living daylights out of some boy."

Tsukune looked like he was torn between chuckling and worry. Moka laughed and stood, wearing one of Tsukune's button ups, sauntered over to straddle his lap. She kissed him, her silver hair falling all over his face, her pink lips grinning. "You still have an hour before you have to go to your meeting, right?" She asked. He nodded, before she kissed him again.

 **VvvV**

 **Back at Youkai Academy - Newspaper Clubroom**

 **VvvV**

Tsunoshii flew through the previously closed second story window, his face tilted up from where Kiora had kicked him in the chin, and flew fifty feet and through a tree in the courtyard.

Tsunoshii flipped backwards and stood up from the ground, pulling the destroyed trench coat off, leaving him in a black t-shirt, black skinnies, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. He tossed the ruined clothing away, and pulled out his phone, and glared at the destroyed screen.

"Now you've done it, Kiora-chan." Khan said, looking out the window. Tsukuba nodded, eyes wide. At that moment, Emera walked in, and seeing the situation, backed out the door, closing to behind her. Yukina just sat there in shock as Kiora was teleported through a black pentegram, reappearing on the grounds outside, just as a shockwave slammed her into the wall when Tsunoshii said calmly, "Push." It kept pressing her there, as Tsunoshii approached.

His hair had gained a streak of black, and was standing on end in thick spikes, and his eyes were blood red with black slitted pupils. His fangs were poking out. The air around him was black, and the ground cracking as he walked. The windows and glass of the entire school shattered.

"Kiora-chan! Get out of there!" Tsukuba yelled, teleporting to stand in front of her. Khan and Tsu Lee landed next to her. Tsu Lee and Khan transformed, while Tsukuba released his own magical power, making it possible for Kiora to move. She staggered into a ready position.

"How the fuck is his aura this powerful?!" Kiora screamed over the wind. "It's not! His aura is the blackness surrounding him! This is just a powerful spell called Almighty! You have to be ready do defend against it!" Tsukuba yelled back.

"Fall." Tsunoshii said softly, his voice a slight growl. A giant black pentagram appeared at their feet, and gravity itself increased, sending them to their feet.

'Surrender, Aono-san. This is still only three quarters.' Tsunoshii's voice said in their heads. "Fuck you! Get out of my head!" Kiora screamed verbally. She staggered up against gravity, and leapt at him with her foot outstretched for a kick.

He caught her foot with one hand, skidding back, leaving tracks in the earth. He proceeded to slam her into the ground repeatedly, then threw her at a tree, where, outside of the gravity increase spell, she was able to move freely and recover, landing feet first on the tree in a crouch.

She leapt off the tree at Tsunoshii, the tree exploding behind her. She flew at him with a fist, which he ducked, bending forward and slamming his right heel into her face. Khan glared at him under the spell for that.

She back flipped away, glaring at Tsunoshii while wiping the blood away. She shot forward with a high kick, which he pushed to the side, saying calmly, "Maybe you should wear pants if you're going to do so much kicking. Kuruno may like that, but I certainly do not."

Kiora spun on the balls of her feet, sending the kick at the side of his face.

He ducked, and swept her leg from underneath her. "Maybe you should try something that people haven't tried before. He's a master at hand to hand." Tsukuba yelled, just as his brother finished the move by choke slamming her into the ground, leaving a crater.

She coughed up blood. "Surrender." He said, standing above her. "F-fine." She said, glaring. His aura receeded, and the spells on Khan and Tsukuba dropped. The two stood up, breathing heavily. "Holy shit." Khan said, dropping to one knee as his nose started bleeding.

Tsukuba just stood there wearily. "He took me out in one spell. I can't believe it. And Kaa-chan is far more powerful than him, desu?" He breathed in disbelief. Tsunoshii picked the now unconscious Kiora up, carrying her bridal style.

He walked towards them, looking calm. "Dude. What the hell was that about?" Khan asked, standing up, the bloody nose having dried up. "She wanted to face me at full power. She's lucky I toned it down." He said simply, handing Kiora over to the incubus.

"Did you have to royally trash her like that, desu?" Tsukuba asked. Tsunoshii shrugged. "A real enemy wouldn't have spared her. I at least gave her the opportunity to preserve her dignity and admit defeat." He said. Khan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"You know," Mikogami said, walking from behind the group, Ruby and Emera in tow, "When I allowed you to return to your friends, the last thing I intended was for you to blow up half of my school, Tsunoshii-chan."

Tsunoshii stiffened up slightly. "Mikogami. I assume you will be sending the students home for now?" He asked. Mikogami nodded. "Yes. It's almost time for the Americans to go home for Thanksgiving, anyway." He replied.

"Hn. Tsukuba-baka. Go pack our belongings. I'll bring the car around after I'm done here." Tsunoshii said quietly. Tsukuba nodded, and left. Khan gave him a weird look. "Yuuki-san, you can come out. You as well, Little Aono." The white haired teen said, glancing towards a tree, from which both girls stepped out of.

"Yuuki-san. Come here for a moment, please." He said. She hesitated, then did as asked. He pulled a small black notebook out of his back pocket, with a pen clipped to it.

"You have access to a phone, correct?" He asked. She nodded. "Hai. Kaa-san got me a cell phone last year for my birthday." She replied quietly. Tsunoshii nodded, and scribbled a number on a page in neat, tiny script, then tore it out, and handed it to her.

"I have a feeling that something is going to go down in your town during the break, so if it does contact me. You can text me if you feel like talking." Tsunoshii said, giving a small lopsided smile. Hublushed and nodded.

"Hai, arigato, Tsunoshii-kun." Yuuki said softly. Tsunoshii nodded. "Mikogami. I'll be taking my leave now. Kuruno, inform Aono that she owes me a new coat. Ja." He said, disappearing in a black wisp.

 **VvvV**

 **Three Hours Later Location Unknown/ monster World; Mitoroshii/Sendou Household**

 **VvvV**

Tsunoshii and Tsukuba pulled up in a black Mustang, to a large brick house with large grass lawns and a pool in the backyard. There was a smaller house next to it, within the chain link fence. Tsukuba got out and grabbed his bags, while Tsunoshii unplugged his new phone and did the same.

They walked up the sidewalk and Tsunoshii reached for the doorknob, before it was thrown open and he was hit by a metal basin, with a woman about six inches shorter than himself pointing a familiar wand in his face, wearing a white button up, with a black skirt, black cloak, and black witches hat.

Tsunoshii went tumbling down the stairs and got up, only to be hit by another basin, knocking him down again. He caught the third when he stood up, only for a broom to hit him in he stomach, swung by the woman. "You Baka, desu!" She yelled. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Hello, kaa-san. Gomenesai. You specifically asked me to keep an eye on this Baka." Tsukuba said, scratching the back of his head. "It's fine, desu." Yukari said, letting go of the slightly scared Tsunoshii. She hugged her youngest son.

Then, she turned and glared at Tsunoshii, who stiffened. "But what's this I hear about you becoming a ghoul, and then BLOWING UP THE SCHOOL?!" She growled, wand glowing. Tsunoshii backed up, a drop of nervous sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Hn. Tsukuba, help me out here..." Tsunoshii said, holding his hands up. He was hit by a blast of magic, sending him flying. He landed with an, "Oomph." "...I'm gonna go get some pizza. Ja!" Tsukuba said, walking inside. A snicker could be heard.

"You know, you're so much like him that it's uncanny." Yukari said, looking down and lowering her wand. Tsunoshii looked away. "Gomenesai, Kaa-san. I didn't mean for any of that to happen." He said.

"Come inside, Baka. You look thirsty." Yukari said, smiling slightly, offering her eldest son a hand up. He took it, but used his own strength to lift himself up. He lifted one corner of his lips in a slight smile.

Tsukuba looked on from the doorway. 'That's two females he's ever smiled at. Four people in total. Kaa-san, Tou-san, myself, and Yuuki-chan. It's also the second time he's smiled in a month. Maybe he's changing. I hope it's for the better.' He though, smiling sadly.

 **VvvV**

 **Aono Manner - Monster World; Location Unknown**

 **VvvV**

Kiora and Yukina got off the bus, and ignoring the catcalls and whistles, walked into their home, to be greeted by a thirty something smiling Moka and Tsukune. "Welcome home, you two. Glad to be home early?" Tsukune asked, hugging both of his daughters tightly.

"We're home, Tou-san." Kiora and Yukina said simultaneously. Moka chuckled, and asked, "Where's my hug, ladies?" With a smirk. The girls hugged their mother, giggling. "So what's this about you two having boyfriends?" Tsukune drawled, leaning against the still open door.

Kiora and Yukina felt the color rising up their necks to their cheeks. Yukina looked down, mumbling. "Tsu-kun isn't my boyfriend... How could you, Nee-sama?!" Kiora glared at her sister. "Oh don't give me that! You sold me out as well! And Khan-Baka is not my boyfriend! He's a perverted Baka!"

"Khan, you say?" Moka asked, her smirk turning into a grin. Kiora looked at her mother confused. "H-hai, Kaa-sama?" Moka turned to Tsukune, who was smiling innocently. "Dear?" She asked. "Hai?" He replied, going along.

"Isn't Kurumu-imouto coming by for the week?" Moka asked. Tsukune nodded. "Hai, she said something today about bringing her son with her... What was his name... Kano... Kulan... Was it Khan? Was that it?" He pondered, tapping his bottom lip with his first finger.

Kiora paled. "Kuso." She cursed under her breath. Yukina giggled. "And the second guest bedroom is out of commission, due to refurbishing... Oh dear, where will dear Khan-kun sleep?" Moka drawled, her vampiric eyes zeroing in on her eldest daughter.

Yukina could see her sister's brain malfunctioning as her mother said that. The blush rising even more, her voice disappearing, and her knees trembling. She giggled. "I think Kiora knows." She said shyly with a giggle.

Then, they felt three presences approaching, two familiar to the adults, and one familiar to the girls. They whipped their heads to look out the still open door, and saw a thirty something Kurumu walking towards them, holding the hand of a man that was the same age.

Kurumu wore a blue sundress, showing plenty of cleavage, that went down to her mid thigh, and blue flats. Her blue heard was curly and bouncy, her blue eyes bright and excited, with a lot of mischief in them. She was also perfectly tanned.

The man next to her, had short spiked blond hair, fairly tan skin, and coal black eyes. He was fairly tall, and had a handsome face with a charming smile. He wore a white button up with the top two buttons undone, showing neck, black slacks, and black dress shoes. It was obvious that Kurumu had picked out his outfit.

The boy behind them, who looked like he'd just seen a ghost, made Moka and Tsukune smirk. He had rich blue eyes, not quite shoulder length blond hair that was parted down the middle, and framed his handsome face. He also had a lean yet toned body.

He wore a shirt sleeved black button up with the top two buttons undone, revealing a white undershirt. Covering his legs, was a pair of white custom ripped skinnies that went down to his high top black converses. On his left wrist was a collaboration of bracelets, interchanging from silver to leather.

"Hello, Kurumu-chan!" Moka said, smiling and embracing her old friend. "Moka-chan! It's been too long! You and Tsukune-kun are so cute together! You were right. You two make a better couple!" Kurumu said cheerfully.

"Hey, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune said, smiling. Kurumu squealed and hugged him while her boys just stood there smiling. "Hello, Shinji. How have you been?" Moka asked the man, offering her hand for a shake.

He took it, smiling. "I've been well, Moka-san. And yourself?" He asked, kissing her knuckles. She chuckled. "I've been well. I keep... Busy." She said, subtly glancing at Tsukune, who blushed at the double meaning.

Kurumu grinned. "Oh, my wil Tsukune is getting some from the big bad Moka?" She mocked, pinching her old friend's cheeks. He glared. "Kurumu, let Tsukune-kun's cheeks go and introduce us to the mini-Shinji-kun." Moka drawled.

Kurumu blinked, whirled around, and grabbed the poor boy by the shoulders, dragging him to stand in front of her. "This my dear Moka-chan, is Khan. He's my only son." She said simply. Khan nodded his head, partially dizzy and partially terrified of the two vampires in front of him.

He bowed low, and said respectfully, "Hello, Aono-dono, Lady Aono. It is a privilege and an honor to make your acquaintance. My name is Kuruno Khan. I go to school with both of your daughters." Moka smirked while Tsukune raised a brow.

"Hello, Khan-san. You're the son of one of my oldest friends. You may call me Tsukune." Tsukune said, smiling and patting the nervous incubus on the head. "You may call me Moka, or some variation as well." Moka added.

Khan nodded, then looked at the two girls standing there and glaring/nervously smiling at him he smiled at Yukina, and stuck his tongue out at Kiora, who flipped him off when her mother wasn't looking.

"Anyways, come in, Kurumu-chan, Shinji. Supper will be ready in a half hour. Kiora, be a dear and show Khan-kun to your room, where he will be sleeping in your bed, you will be joining your sister in her's." Moka said, hiding her grin.

Kiora nodded, and grabbed Khan's arm, forcefully dragging the poor boy into the hallway, which for some reason had the lights out, making the terrified look in his eyes priceless as he was dragged into the darkness by his eldest friend.

The remaining adults snickered, and Yukina giggled. "Hello, Kurumu-san, Shinji-san. My name is Yukina." Yukina introduced herself politely, walking from behind her parents. Kurumu's eyes widened, then flickered towards Moka and back.

"H-hello, Yukina-chan. I am Kurumu. Your mother was right. You do look like her a lot." Kurumu said with a nostalgic smile. Tsukune nodded, looking at his daughter with the same look. Yukina tilted her head.

"Do you mean omote-chan?" Yukina asked. Kurumu nodded. "I get that a lot. Nekonome-Sensei thought I was Kaa-san. Poor Tsukuba-kun got soaked in coffee." Yukina giggled. Kurumu grinned, and winked at Moka.

"Neh, Yukina-chan, who's Tsukuba-kun~? Your boyfriend~?" Kurumu drawled, watching the blood rush to Yukina's cheeks. The girl started fidgeting, poking her fingers together, the same way Outer Moka used to. Moka herself snickered.

"Umm... Tsukuba-kun... Isn't my boyfriend..." Yukina said quietly. "Yet." Kurumu said, grinning as the blush deepened. They heard a scream, as Khan was sent flying through the closed second story window, and slammed head first into the ground.

Kurumu looked at the smirking Moka, not really shocked as she looked at her watch. "Pay up, Tsukune-kun, Kurumu-chan." Moka drawled, holding out her hand. Both parents handed her a thousand yen each. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you. Please come again later."

Kurumu pouted, then walked back outside the doorway to pull her son from the earth. She grabbed him by an ankle, and started pulling. "Shinji! Get your lazy ass over here and help me pull YOUR son from the lawn!" She yelled, not really mad.

Shinji sighed, used to his wife's weird antics and walked over, grabbing his son's ankle, and pulled the struggling boy out in one smooth movement. He dropped the boy on his head and walked back to the adults. "Thank you, dear!" Kurumu giggled. Shinji chuckled.

After beating the dust and dirt off of Khan, they all went inside, after the guests retrieved their luggage.

 **VvvV**

Ruby and Emera got off the bus, waving at the bus driver, and walked up the steps to the same house that Tsunoshii and Tsukuba had entered.

"It's a shame that the Headmaster asked us to stay and get everyone on the busses safely. We could have ridden with Nii-san." Emera remarked. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, but Tsunoshii did offer to wait. It's a good thing we sent them along. You know how your Aunt gets." Ruby replied to her daughter. "Speaking of which, do you think Nii-san is dead yet?" Emera giggled. Ruby smiled, and shook her head.

"Looking at all of the dented metal basins laying around, she got him a few times, however." Ruby smiled. The door opened, revealing a slightly battered Tshnoshii carrying a plate of pizza. He saw them, and held up his free hand. "Yo." He said simply.

"Hello, Nii-san. How's your head?" Emera giggled. Tsunoshii scowled lightly. He blinked, and a bucket of water appeared above her head. "Dryer than yours, Emera-chibi." He drawled quietly, just as the bucket tipped over, soaking the girl, who screamed in outrage.

"Teme!" She screeched, and started chasing him around the front yard. Ruby just stood there and snickered, as Yukari walked out, seeing what the commotion was about, and started laughing. Tsukuba appeared behind his mother, eating a piece of pizza, watching with a grin.

"Hey, Nee-chan!" Yukari called as Ruby walked over to join them. Tsunoshii ran up the wall next to them, all the way up the house with one hand in his pocket, the other holding his pizza steady. He was smirking. Emera chased him, grinning and laughing.

Emera summoned her raven wings, and flew up the walls, chasing her cousin. "I'm catching up, Nii-san!" She called at the jogging boy. He turned, and disappeared in a wisp of blackness, appearing down with the others, leaning up against the wall and munching quietly on pizza.

"No fair!" Emera yelled, flying down from the house. "Says the one that used their familiar in a simple chase." Tsunoshii said quietly with a smirk. His cousin stuck out her tongue. "Well not everyone likes to hide theirs, Nii-san." Tsukuba said simply.

Tsunoshii shrugged, and pulled out his phone, seeing a text from an unknown number. He opened the message, seeing the typed letters, 'Hey, it's Yuuki. Are you home yet?' He replied, saying he was, and asked what was up.

 **VvvV**

 **Yuuki-Onna village; Shirayuki Home/Yuuki's bedroom (15 min prev.)**

 **VvvV**

Yuuki lay on her bed, having changed into traditional kimono in a rich purple. In her hand, was a white iPhone. 'Hey, it's Yuuki. Are you home yet?' She texted. She sat the phone on the bedside table, and sighed, putting her right arm over her forehead.

There was a knock on the door, and a thirty something Mizore walked in, sucker in her mouth, wearing a blue kimono. "Hello, kaa-san." Yuuki said calmly.

"Hello, daughter. I'm glad to see you are home. Your letters said that you had met the children of my old friends. Care to tell me about them?" Mizore asked, settling herself in the chair at Yuuki's computer desk.

"Moka-san's eldest daughter, Aono Kiora, is just as you described Inner Moka-san. Confident, outspoken, and prideful. She seems to have a slight soft spot for Kurumu-san's son, Khan the Incubus. Moka's youngest daughter, Aono Yukina, is a shy, fairly quiet girl, with hardly any confidence of her own. She is kind and caring, and fairly strong in her own right. She seems to like Yukari's younger twin son, Mitoroshii Tsukuba, the unfulfilled Warlock. Next up, is Morioka San and Ginei-san's son, Morioka Tsu Lee, a werewolf. He is kind, and not nearly the pervert you mentioned his father is. He does take inappropriate photographs, but he asks the girls first. If they say no, he accepts that, and moves on. He is kind and caring for his friends, and a fierce enemy. He is slightly scared of Kiora-san. I know nothing of Toujou Ruby's daughter, save that she works for her mother, as her assistant to the Headmaster's assistant. But from what I have hard, she is exactly like her mother, which is to me expected, as her father died when she was three. Kuruno Khan, is an incubus, and as such, is rather handsome. He is kind, and a ladies man. He has an obvious infatuation with Kiora-san, as he does everything he can to get her attention. Tsukuba-kun, is like I said, a Warlock, who hasn't found his familiar yet, ergo the need for a wand. He is a prankster, with a kind streak a mile wide." Yuuki said.

Mizore nodded, and absorbed the information. "You mentioned that Tsukuba was a younger twin. What if his elder brother. The last name... Mitoroshii... It sounds familiar..." Mizore asked. A slight blush ran up her daughter's cheeks, something the elder Yuuki-Onna didn't miss.

"His elder twin brother, Mitoroshii Tsunoshii, is a very soft spoken male. He loves music, as he became angered when Kiora-san accidentally destroyed his phone. He is very powerful, supposedly one of the most powerful Warlocks known, and I had to dig deep for this, but he is known as-" Yuuki started, when Mizore interrupted.

"The Hell Witch." Mizore muttered. Yuuki nodded. "You've heard of him?" She asked. Her mother nodded. "He's quite infamous. Capable of destroying realms in a fit of anger, which he did once, in the Ogre Kingdom. He is also a student of Touhou Fouhai, the Dark Lord, as well as Fouhai's Daughter in law, and the eldest son of Mitoroshii Shinokage." She said.

"Tsukuba-san claimed as much, after we fought Tsunoshii-kun when he was overcome by Ghoul Blood two weeks ago. He supposedly inherited the intelligence of his mother, Yukari, and the power of his father, though he didn't say his name. I believe, if Tsunoshii-kun had been at full strength, we would have been wiped out in one attack, instead of barely surviving. He is probably far stronger than you, or any Yuuki-Onna, kaa-san." Yuuki said. Mizore nodded in agreement.

"As to be expected. Warlocks are generally stronger than Yuuki-Onna, after all." Mizore said thoughtfully. "Is that all you have learned about your companions, daughter?" She asked. Yuuki nodded. "Very well. Have you picked your chosen, yet?" Mizore asked.

As if to answer her question, Yuuki blushed. Mizore chuckled softly, and patted her daughter on the shoulder, kissed the young girl's forehead, and left.

 **VvvV**

 **Hidden Succubus Village; Kuruno Household; Human World/Outskirts of Los Vegas (1 hr prev from Aono Household)**

 **VvvV**

Khan sighed, entering his apartment and dropped his backpack just inside the door, and called, "Kaa-san! I'm home!" His mother walked in, wearing one of his father's white button up shirts, which was barely able to be closed, and barely covered her panties.

He was so glad he was used to that. She never wore clothes in the house. "Khan-kun! My favorite son!" Kurumu cheered, hugging him. "I'm your only son, kaa-san." He replied, hugging her back. She giggled, then let him go. "Hopefully not for long." She said with a perverted grin.

Khan blanched. "Kaa-san, I don't want to hear about your... Extracurricular activities." He said dryly. "Maybe not, but I want to hear about yours~ how's Kiora-chan~?" She asked, watching the blush run up his cheeks with a grin.

"She's... Good?" Khan asked. "Hun, you ready to go?" Shinji called from the hallway Kurumu had left. "No! I'm messing with Khan-kun! It's fun!" She called back with a giggle. Shinji walked out, completely dressed and smirking at his son. "True." He said with a grin.

"Now, Kurumu, you need to get ready. We're supposed to be there in an hour." Shinji said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Okay... Khan, go get ready. We're going to be staying at one of my old friend's house for a week."

Kurumu giggled and sauntered out of the room. "Tou-san, which old friends are we visiting?" Khan asked. Shinji grinned. "We're going to visit Aono Moka, and her mate and husband, Aono Tsukune. I believe you know their daughters, Kiora and Yukina." He said, right before Lhan fell to the floor, unconscious.

 **VvvV**

 **Kawamoto Inn - Human World**

 **VvvV**

Tsu Lee walked off the bus, and up the path to the Inn that his father and mother ran. He walked in, and saw his mother running the check in, his little sister playing with dolls, her notepad next to her. Both girls looked up, and waved.

His little sister was five, and had inherited their mother's looks and abilities. She had shoulder length naturally spiked purple hair, and coal black eyes. She wore a yellow sundress, with white buckle shoes.

Tsu Lee stopped by his little sister, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled, and grabbing her notebook, wrote, 'Nii-chan!' He smiled, and said, "Hello, Kara-imouto." Softly, messing up her head. Then, he headed for his mother.

He walked around the corner, and hugged his mother. "Hello, Kaa-san." He said, smiling. San hugged him back firmly. They let go, and she wrote on her own notepad, 'How was school?'

As they were catching up, an elder version of Tsu Lee walked in, beer bottle in hand. "Hey, Tsu. How was school?" Gin asked, smiling. "Hello, Tou-san." Tsu Lee said. "School is good. I made friends with the kids of your old friends."

"Oh~? Gin asked, with a perverted grin. "Any hotties?" He nudged his son. "Yes, but I'm not a mayor perv like you, Tou-san." Tsu Lee mocked with a grin. San and Kara nodded solemnly in the background, then silently giggled.

Gin pouted. "I'm not a pervert. I'm just a fan of scantily clad women." He said, then gave a wolffish grin. "Any girls catch your interest yet?" Tsu Lee shook his head. "No, but Ruby's daughter seems pretty cool, from the little I've seen of her. She works for her mum." He said.

Gin shrugged, saying, "Oh well. Maybe it'll happen soon." And sat down in one of be guest chairs. Tsu Lee nodded, then picked up his pack, and went upstairs to his room.

 **VvvV**

 **And that's it! What do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Atrocious? Let me know by Favoriting/Following and/or Reviewing!**

 **Ja ne!**  
 **Exodus**


End file.
